My Forsaken
by Allundra
Summary: First Story Hope you all like it! I opened my eyes as I finished my healing and went to stand up to take off, only to be looking into Dim golden eyes and I shrived, I knew what stud before me, a man of the forsaken. i changed chapter three up a bit
1. Chapter 1

note: i don't own Wow

**My Forsaken**

**Chapter 1: Mind Control**

I ran as fast as I could through the dark woods obstacles, threw water, shrubs and branches were scratching my face and arms as I zipped past them. I ran almost blindly praying to the light that I wouldn't fall. I pulled my once white robes up past my thighs letting myself run faster, my white blond hair flying in the air behind me along with my bouncing ears, and my Jade eyes beaming in the darkness. I dare not look behind me, you never look back, so they say so I'll just move like the wind. I could feel his dark ways behind me, his whispering chants echoed in my ears trying to harm me, his spells trying to imprint his darkness in my mind and body, but I pushed him aside and ran faster.

I didn't see the steep ledge and by the time I noticed I was falling, I felt the butterfly's in my stomach, I tried to put my shield up, but I was too late. I had landed in stream, and then a horrible pain in my shoulder, I cried out in agony the pain was so bad, I had broken my collarbone and arm. I moved my left hand and put it on the broken parts of my body. Moving my hand up and down my neck to my elbow, I closed my eyes whispering my spells trying to heal my wounds. I opened my eyes as I finished my healing and went to stand up to take off only to be looking into Dim golden eyes and I shrived, I knew what stud before me, a man of the forsaken.

I stud still, why bother to move, either way he had me even if I turned to run, he would have me killed within 3 seconds, he was just to powerful, you could just feel it. I looked at him, my chest I could feel raising up and down, my heart ached I couldn't believe this was happening. The warlock walked toward me and let a growl rumble from his chest. "Please" I said and put my head down. "Please don't!" I didn't care if I sounded like I was begging, because I was, I was begging for my life, I didn't want to die! I let the small tears that formed in my eyes fall, I watched them drop into the shallow water beneath me, and then I felt his cold bony hands grab my chin and lift my face toward his. I looked into his golden glow, noticing his long silver hair hanging loosely and his fingers brushed my tears away and moved my tear between his index finger and his thumb, as if he were inspecting it. His face wasn't so scary every thing look in tacked except for the hole in his right cheek. I realized that he once was a human I could tell by his features. "You are young priestess ... why do you linger in such a place, these creatures are beyond your experience, you are an easy target." he said harshly not letting go of my face, I looked away from him. "You know man is also just as capable of doing worse things then the creatures of this forest, they will take the innocence right from you!" He hissed and I really didn't look at him, I just stared at the water running over my silver shoes, hoping that he would just do what he was going to do and just end this!

"I-" I was just about to say something when he pushed my head hard onto the ground with the hand that he held my face with, and jumped to the right of the stream. Then I heard three wand spells speed past where my head once was. I just lay there watching the warlock casting a shadowy bolt toward the attacker knocking the Human to the ground. The warlock laughed and lifted his arms to started a summon of one of his minions, a purple hue surrounding him with a crazy look in his eyes. I sat up and watched him and suddenly wind started violently swirling around him, my hair was everywhere, all around me stinging my face every time it hit my face a certain way. I quickly stud up and ran toward the trees falling into the first one I hit and just watch this Warlock in battle.

The Human priest was strong, but I knew he was no match for the warlock, he growled and smoothed his brown hair back and found his posture trying to act as if he wasn't even phased by the Warlock. The Human Caste a spell and quickly held his palm toward the Warlock and as the purplish beam hit the undead man a terrible creature was summoned. My eyes widened as the creature in watching the creature speed toward the human.

The priest jumped back dodging the creatures blows as it's axe sliced threw the air and smash the ground. The undead man started laughing darkly, casting his spells at the Human, almost as if he were toying with him, trying to distracted him so he would be split by the axe. The human jumped into the woods to flee, the undead man snickered and let his demon chase the man.

The warlock turned to look at me, and I stud up not sure of what to expect from him, but he just turned and started walking away from me. I watched him walk down the stream, the moon making the purple on his robes glow a bit, he pushed his white hair behind him and pulled out his staff behind his back and used it as if it where a cane.

"Wait!" I yelled after him, I don't know why I called after him, I just, my body did it, my mind was screaming at myself, telling me of all the stupid things to do, this is beyond that, I should just high tale it out of this place. To my surprise he stopped but he did not turn, I paused for a little silence hummed around us, till I finally got the courage to say what I wanted. "Thank you Warlock ...I am very grateful." I looked at him and bowed, He snickered to himself "Don't bow before me ... you are to pure to bow before filth." he said coldly and started to walk again, I furrowed my bows together. "You are not filth why do you speak of yourself in such ways?" I replied back not at all did I take his answer as a compliment, I felt quit angry with his response actually. He turned to me and quickly walked toward me, I stud my ground, and he was basically against me, his face staring down at mine, I looked right back at him not taking my eyes off his face. I wasn't going to let him intimidate me, but secretly I was, but I wasn't going to let him know that.

His features were beautiful almost soft, he was a good looking man in his time, he was probably compared to the gods. He touched my hair and started to play with a strand of my hair, twirling it in between his fingers, but not taking his eyes off of mine, I shivered a bit, he was hypnotic in a way! I kept my eyes on his and just watched him as he played with my hair. "This..." he paused and smelled my hair and I just watched him. "Burns me... your are surrounded by light and I am just not, you will be a savior in many eyes, My Lady of the Light." He grinned at me, I know I blushed I could tell because he widened his grin and let a small snicker out. "Your god has plans for you, their are many that will depend on you." I touched his face, and he moved his face away a bit at first, he was taken aback and I just stared at him watching his facial expression. "It has been long since a warm touch no?" I said while running my hand down his chest. i didnt know what i was doing, it felt wrong as hell but i didn't care, I was finding my self at a lose with my bodys action toward the Warlock. "He just watched me as I ran my hands over the death marks on his collarbone and check. "Your touch burns my body..." He growled putting his head down taking his eyes off mine, I just pulled his face back up to mine, my breathing increased and my body felt hot in a matter of seconds. I inched my face closer to his, his lips were my target.

Suddenly he grabbed his head and yelled in pain, then pushed me away from him and hissed, I fell backward into the water... again, and crawled backwards to the other side of the stream. His power was all around me, and he acted as if something was wrong with his head or mind. "G-GO!!! WHY ARE YOU JUST S-SITTING THERE? RUUUN!!! "He roared at me, stammering toward me as if he were going to attack me, the I saw the Human priest walk from the trees of the forest, stepping out in a shadow. "P-PRIESTESS! I W-WILL KILL Y-YOU!!!" My eyes watered, as I finally realized what was happening...the Warlock was under mind control.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter: 2 May the light guide you**

I started to move backward and retreat, I was about to run like the Warlock told me to do, but I just didn't want to leave him alone with that human, I had to some how brake this trance. I couldn't, I wouldn't bail on him just like that, he didn't do that to me. "RUNNN!" He roared at me again, the look on his face was pure irony and distress, he was trying so hard to fight the humans mind control, but he was slipping, I could tell. "Warlock..." I whispered toward him as he lifted his hands into the air ready to caste a spell on me.

I don't know how I was going to do this unplanned plan of mine, but I bolted into the forest knowing that first I had to shake the Warlock. He would be my biggest distraction and probably the hardest part of the plan. Shadow bolts whizzed by me left and right, slamming into the trees that I was 'going' to past. I ducked allot, and let a whimper out here and there, but it scared me! I watched the black magic melt the parts of the trees that the shadow bolt had hit, thinking that could be me at anytime. I quickly threw my shield up to increase my speed and maybe, just maybe it would save my life.

I didn't look back, I soared like the wind, I ran contemplating on what I was doing. I had a plan and I hoped that the human was going to have a short lived victory. I ran around in some what like circles around the area of where the human was, trying to half loose my Warlock. I could feel my mind was becoming more focused, and my reaction to something's were also impressing me! My body was a different story though, I felt so exhausted!

I jumped back into the stream where I once sat before I was chased into the forest and stud there. My glowing eyes lighting the darkness around me, I looked right at the human, his brown ones turned toward me. His lips turned into a evil smirk, but I looked down at my feet and ran toward him. I heard the warlock jump behind me where I once was and started casting his spells. I jumped around trying to dodge his spells but once I felt my life almost slip from me I knew he had gotten me. My body burned and I screamed holding my self as I fell to the ground. The human walked toward me and steeped on the side of my head pushing my face into the stream, I couldn't move or breathe! I was just the leaves he steps on, crushing my head with his feet as he attempted to drown me.

I faded, not disappearing completely but it was part of my plan! The human laughed "Nork Galuie calaway sum!" he took his foot off my head, and looked down at me. I just layed there, I could feel my hair every where and coldness all around me, taking in as much air as I could. I had no idea what that fucker had said and I know he had no idea what I was about to say, but I said it any way. "May the light be your guide, your days end here!" I sat up and yelled at the human, He grabbed me by my blond hair and made me look at him into his eyes, "Salu Nasu?" He said to me crashing his lips to mine as he made me look at him. "Salu" I felt him grab my breast rough and pull me against his body, looking at me with a hunger in his eyes. I just stared into his eyes knowing that soon I would have my revenge, this wouldn't go any further in a couple seconds. Then I heard his chants and I hoped that they weren't for me, because quite honestly I was tiered of being chased by the Warlock. Then I felt the ground again, I heard the humans cries of pure agony, and I felt the Warlocks dark magic all around me and I knew my plan had worked. I whispered into the darkness that surrounded me. "May the light guide you."

I just lied there, I was still, I didn't want to move, it hurt to much. I heard foot steps walk threw the water getting more clear as it came toward me, and I felt bony fingers pause on my pulse, "Dark Lady, what a beautiful mess." He said moving my hair from my face and lifting me into his arms, I would have wrapped my arms around his neck but I was in just to much pain, but I did manage to say "I thought I was your lady of the Light?" he made his creepy chuckle, and readied his hearth. "What do they call you by, Priestess?" He asked me while pulling me closer to his rotting corpse. I looked at him and closed my eyes with a small sigh I answered. "My name is Aura, Aura Dawnings." When I opened my eyes, he looked away from me, but I turned him to look at me and kissed him. My hand lifted up to his cheek and he deepened the kiss, I moved my tongue along his and as he gently pulled away from me he grabbed my lip with his teeth. I licked my lips, and he let out a small groan. "where is your guild's location?" He asked a bit huskily, I paused for a moment and closed my eyes and whispered, "Dalaran." and just like that we teleported using his hearth stone.

chapter 3 will be posted in about 2 weeks! Hope I get more reviews?! it helps keep me writing!


	3. Chapter 3

My Forsaken

Chapter 3- Little sister...

I opened my eyes when I felt the hearth was done, although the smell would have done the trick of letting me know that I had teleported else where, it was just awful. The Warlock put me down and lean into me and whispered, "Do you have strength to walk?" I looked at him and slowly nodded. "Give me a moment and I will be able." I sat down and closed my eyes and moved my glowing hands up and down my legs whispering my words of healing. I spoke them fast, almost as if I were posessed, but I've learned to be quick with my heals as time went on and my experience got better. You have to speak them quickly, or you lose the souls that have entrusted you with their lives. When I was done healing I stud up and faced him. He quick turned away and motioned with a cock of his head for me to follow him. We started walking down a narrow path that was circling the City. I looked down and saw the source of the stench I was smelling, a bright green ooze pouring into a pit at the bottom that ran, what looked like all through the city. I don't know what it was but it looked and smelled awful. I looked ahead of me and saw undead men and women every where. They were all very different, some had no jaws, some had a black mask hiding their eyes, some where missing limbs, and some of the women we're actually very pretty. The city seemed kind of dreary though for me, but every one else seemed not to mind it, actually every one seemed to be having a good time. There were some grumpy people or er ... 'undead' people, I couldn't help but softly snicker to my self about my childish humor. I could here them grumble something about Blood elves, some glared or some just looked at me strangely. I didn't let any of it get to me I just ignored it. Not that I would yell at them or anything, I'm not that tough, just that the comments we're mean and very uncalled for and I was kind of sensitive. So I kept my eyes down on the ground and pushed my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear. I looked at the Warlock that was guiding me to some where and watched his hair swing behind him. I was amazed at how long his hair was, and his color was beautiful, like snow after it had freshly falling from the sky's above! I cleared my throat hoping that we soon could stop some where soon, I was very tiered and was in need of cleaning.

We walked outside into the garden of the city and I breathed in the fresh air. "The Under city..." The Warlock said to me and I looked back at the entrance to the Under city from the upper level. "It has a unique smell to it." I commented throwing my long bleach blond hair up into a pony tail, and sighed in discomfort. He did his evil snicker and looked at me with his yellow glow. He cupped his bony hand along my reddening checks and whispered softly. "Come, we have almost meant our destination." He quickly pulled his hand away from my face, "and you look most... appetizing so don't fret my priestess." I shivered at his comment and watched him start to walk ahead without me.

When we got to the bottom of the hill from the upper cities main gates the Warlock stopped abruptly, causing me to fall to the ground trying to keep my self from walking into him. He slammed his staff three times on the stony path and breathed in deeply. "Some thing is amiss, I can smell death close by." He said looking at something in the distance, I squinted my eyes to see if I could see what he was looking at. But I couldn't so I moved in front of him to see if I could see better, but he shoved me behind him and he let a small growl grumbled from his chest. Must be bad, I thought to myself, I wander what is over that hill that has him in such a tizzy. "What is suppose to be over the hill?"I ask him while peeking around his right side. "A small town named Brill"

* * *

We stepped into the town that the Warlock called Brill. It to was a bit dreary, but at least it did not smell bad! There was nothing wrong with the the small village, but the Warlock still seemed a little stressed out. "Sir Elliot, how were your travels?" the undead female asked looking at the Warlock, he just nodded and moved past the women as she bowed before him. "Elliot?" I questioned him, and he waved his had as if to shoe me away. "okay, if you really want me to leave, Warlock." I smiled up at him playfully, and turned quickly to start walking the other direction. He stopped dead in his tracks without turning around he said. "Aura, by the dark lady not here." I felt his power starting to get stronger, he must have been getting angry with me. I moved behind him and stud centimeters from his back and whispered into his silky white hair."Your name is beautiful..." I quickly backed away from him and he turned toward me, I look up surprised to see he was facing me. His glow in his eyes went from yellow to a dim yellow, and he grabbed my wrist and just stared at me, his face unreadable. I new my ears fell back, they always did when I was sad or scared. His grip on my wrist tightened and he pulled me to him, and he harshly whispered in to my ear. "You will make me lose control of myself, dare you satisfy my needs? Don't test my ways priestess ... if I were to bed you, I am capable of devouring your body and soul." He let my wrist go roughly, and I just stared at him as he walked away, my breathing was heavy, my eyes were wide, and my palms started sweating. I quickly gained my focus back and ran after him, we didn't say anything to each other, even when we got to the inn.

He sat his staff in the far corner of the room and walk past me opening a door that lead to another room. I walked toward him and he moved back a bit as I approached him. I looked at him confused and hurt by his actions, but he didn't care, cause he looked away and he pushed me into the room. I felt the wind from the door being slammed behind me, and I just stud there taking in my surroundings. It was nice, it lack in decor and was a bit dusty, but at least it smelled okay. I walk toward my window and looked outside, for awhile I just watched the ways of the undead, watching them work, and talk. I also watched some of the undead beginners training for whatever their class, run through the village or stop by for repairs and refreshments. Then I remember the pond the innkeeper had mentioned, I saw it off into the distance past the graveyard behind the inn. I sighed while grabbing my towel quickly and paused looking at the Warlocks door. I readied my fist to knock, but then I got to scared and walked out the side door to the pond.

This Warlock has his feelings confused, he wants me I know he does, but at the same time he doesn't. I crossed my arms at the edge of the pond were a wooden rest was made and rested my head were my wrist crossed cross. I can't confront him, he'll take me out he said that loud and clear. Why do I even care I should just leave and hope to never run into him again... "I will think of you everyday of my life ...Elliot, if I were to run like that." I said aloud to myself. I sighed for what seemed to be the millionth time tonight and washed my self. I ran my hands all over my body, healing all my sore spots, scraps, and bruises. I didn't even look at my face I just healed it, I knew it needed some touching up after the way that human stepped on it. When I was done I pulled my towel around my body and rubbed my self dry. I checked my self out, loving the way my curves looked and gave a sexy wink and turned to walk away while combing my blond hair. My hair was getting really long and soon it would need to be trimmed I thought examining it thoroughly. After I was done with my hair I put on my new cloths that I had just bought because my robes were in need of sowing and a bunch of touch ups. They were nice, very comfortable, I picked the color dark green to compliments my eyes. It wasn't anything fancy just a normal common dress, it was my body that made it look good.

I looked at the pond as the sun started setting, it was one of those beautiful scenes. I walked in to the inn and told the inn keeper I was retiring to my room for the night. I thanked her for the meal she had saved for me. "May the light watch over you, goodnight." I said and bowed before her, "Such a dear child, but you are to kind to bless this old death, my sins are to mighty for I am forsaken." she gave me a small smile, I looked up at her quickly and said. "You forsaken and your unworthiness, Every one deserves to be blessed, you ARE Worthy." With that, I turned up the steps and went to my room for some well deserved rest.

When I walked into my room I shut the door, I didn't bother to turn my light on I was going right to bed. As I walked I pulled my hair out of its pony tail, shook my head feeling my hair fall all around me. Then I pulled my dress over my shoulders and and layed it on the dresser. I did a three-sixty turn onto the bed and fell onto my side snuggling into my soft blanket. When I opened my eyes I saw Elliot standing at the doorway that connected our rooms. He was just in his robes, nothing else, his hair was a little damp and clung to his face a bit. When I looked into his eyes they were a dim yellow and the expression on his face was unreadable. My arms lifted my upper torso slightly letting my hair fall over me a bit and I just stared at him for what seemed forever. I loved his soft features, he was not scary looking at all, he was strangely handsome. His face was completely relaxed till I saw his jaw clench thanks to the big whole on the side of his cheek. I realized what was happening in the situation and felt my face heat up so I went to grab the blanket to cover my body, but I felt his bony hand gently grab my wrist before I could even touched the blanket. I quickly looked up at him, and felt his cheek brush mine giving it a soft nudge, I felt him inhale deeply but let no air out and I couldn't help but shiver. "You are beautiful...my lady." He whispered into my ear. He gently layed me on the bed and I watched his eyes scan my body as he climbed over top of me. He pulled a piece of my hair from my face and lowered his face to the side of my cheek again. "You have the body... the Gods desire, a smell no retched flower could compare, you are just intoxicating to me..." He said into my ear and teasingly bit my earlobe as he pulled away. I watched him as he stud up from me, not once taking his eyes off mine, he didn't even blink. Then he turned toward his bedroom door and looked back at me one last time. "Sleep well, Aura." He said a bit roughly and walked toward his door. He shut his door quickly behind him and then I heard the doorknob lock turn, letting me know his door was not to be opened. I sat up in my bed and looked around with a sigh, thoughts racing about what just happened moments ago. "He is the one who is so intoxicating..." I whispered into the darkness while hugging my self.

* * *

At some point of the night I awoke to a loud bang. I slowly sat up in my bed covering my naked body with the white thin sheet. I pushed my long blond hair behind me and out of my face. I stayed quiet to see if I could hear the noise again. 'Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang' it was loud and it was coming from the Warlocks room. I sat up quickly but quietly and put my ear against the door to his room, trying to see if I could hear what was happening. I heard him groan something, and I heard the Banging again this time it didn't stopped, it now sounded like he was slamming something against the wall, and I then I heard him shout my name, "AURAAA" So I quickly grabbed my wand from under my pillow and shot at the door knob, slamming the door open. I looked around noticing it was dark nothing was suspicious or out of the ordinary, till I looked into the Warlocks bed and saw a female figure sitting up right. I locked eyes with the creature and she glared at me while hissing and flapped her wing outward as if to scare me. I felt the tears welled up when I saw the Warlock underneath the other female, he was holding her hips and his eyes looked at me with anger in them. I whisper a quick sorry and slammed the door shut behind me. I gripped my chest where my heart ached, and the picture of the scene I had just witnessed played in my head again and I let my tears fall. His eyes...I shook my head and locked the door then I ran to grab my cloths at the edge of my bed. I dropped my sheet, and frantically put my cloths on while sobbing.

I felt like a damn fool and to think I was falling for him! He made me believe he was falling for me to!!! He had me fooled, so fooled, I just cant believe I fell for it! I must be a damn idiot for thinking about falling for and undead man! it was obvious he does not care for anyone, he doesn't even care for himself, why would I be any different? "By the gods I am an idiot!!!" I said, slipping on my dress. I was just about to grab my bag when I was tackled to my bed, I fought my attacker, slamming my fist into the side of his head, knowing damn well who it was. "YOU!" I sobbed, not being able to fight back any more, I felt like my heart was broken, no not just broken shattered! I sobbed and I let him wrap his arms around me, I noticed his elbow bone was not covered by any skin. I breathed in his scent and pushed him from me, and started sobbing uncontrollably again. "PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME!" I yelled at him, and fell off the edge of the bed hitting my head off the wood side, "SON OF A BITCH!!! I screamed loudly and threw my wand at the door.

"Aura, I'm sorry that you had to see that. I didn't mean for you to-" I cut him off with the death glare i gave him, I felt nothing but hurt and pain I just wanted to run away, to get out of this place, expectually with what he just said to me! I grabbed my Hearthstone out of my bag and looked at the Warlock one last time and whispered, " I cant believe I almost fell for you, Elliot." He sat up quickly and ran toward me yelling "No You Don-" But it was to late I was gone, and he had no idea where too.

* * *

I opened my dull green eyes to find my self in Dalaran People of all different races rushed pasted me, some nudged my shoulder but I didn't really care, I didn't rush I walked slowly, I felt completely broken. My heart, I could feel every pound, braking more with every beat it took. I felt the lump in my throat form again and I let a small sob escape. Then I felt a strong but gentle hand grip my shoulder, and I new who it was so I just broke down and started crying. He pulled me into a hug and just sat there in the middle of Dalaran holding a crying female blood elf. When I finally stopped I rubbed my eyes and looked at the male blood elf sitting next to me. His long Blonde hair was left down today, but he wore his plate Armor, his helm lying on the ground a couple feet from us. He must have been so worried when he saw me, he just dropped his helm where he stud. He gave me a boyish smile and jumped to his feet and held out his hand for me to grab it. "Lets talk, little sister." he said guiding me to a bench close by.

* * *

okay hope you all liked it! I know its sad :( that he was in bed with another, but the next chapter will explain everything and much happier! I've already started Chap 4 sooo let me know what you think! And Dear Elliot will be back b/c remember Aura forgot her robes and how could he not go after his Priestess 3


End file.
